kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Sorry I Said Anything
I'm Sorry I Said Anything is the thirteenth episode of season one of Kingsley Heights, and the thirteenth episode, overall. It aired on October 6, 2012. Plot The episode starts with Courtney's blurry vision taking in the hospital surroundings. She notices Gale standing next to her holding her hand and she asks him where she is. Gale reminds her about the hospital and her leg, when Courtney freaks out and tells Gale that she can't feel her leg and asks if it got amputated. Gale laughs at her a little bit and tells her that it's fine, she's just doped up on painkillers, aimed to stop her feeling the pain in her leg. Courtney anxiously asks how bad it is, and Gale says she has a bunch of metal in her leg, but he doesn't know where because they tried to tell him and he almost fainted. Courtney laughs and sarcastically calls him her superman, before the doctor walks over and asks Courtney how she's feeling. Back at school, Courtney is talking to her drama teacher, when Virginia is standing at the door, listening. Courtney is trying to convince Mr. Barton that she'll be ready to perform by opening night, but Mr. Barton tells her that she'll still be unable to do rehearsals and it's going to get in her way. Gale tries defending Courtney, saying that she's still one of the best actresses in the school, when Mr. Barton notices Virginia standing in the doorway and tells Courtney and Gale that he has to see another student and that he'll think about what they said. Gale helps Courtney out of the room, when Virginia walks in, and asks Mr. Barton if he's looking for a new lead in the play. Mr Barton tells her that he's considering it, and asks if he had anything else to ask him, and Virginia starts talking about her previous acting experience. Alice is sitting in the principal's office, when the principal pulls out a folder with her name on it and asks if she knows why she's there. Alice tells her she has no idea, but adds that it doesn't sound like it's a good thing, when Ms Harris starts to explain that her grades are in the bottom five percent in all of her classes except PE. Alice tries to explain, when Ms Harris interrupts her, and says she knows about her injury, which is why she's making an exception for her, and tells her she has to maintain at least a C average for her next assessment tasks or there won't be a place for her at Kingsley Heights. Alice starts pleading her to change her mind, and Ms Harris says that she's sorry, but because it's a new private school, they have to maintain a high academic achievement level, and that means that the people in the bottom need to improve or leave. Alice bites her lip and asks if she can leave, when Ms Harris asks her to send the next kid in on the way out. Ashley is waiting for Alice outside the principal's office, and asks her what happened, when Alice shrugs it off and says nothing happened, and she just wanted to know how things were going after her injury. Ashley senses that Alice is about to cry and asks what's wrong, when Alice tells her nothing's wrong and she just needs some air, before hurrying outside, while Ashley stands behind and watches her walk out. Heath is sitting at a table in the cafeteria, watching over some videos on his laptop, when Charlotte tells him to stop filming her, and Heath laughs and says he just wants a taste of her real life, and Charlotte says that her real life is boring, and points over to some kids fighting and says that they're more interesting. Charlotte sits down next to Brittany, and Heath says he'll be right back, and that he's just getting lunch, when he leaves his camera on the table and presses the zoom button instead of the button to stop recording, when Charlotte and Brittany start talking about a guy Charlotte likes. Heath is about to close the video, when he hears Charlotte saying that she got sick of him being so rude to her, and Heath pauses it, thinking out loud that Charlotte has a crush on him. Leah is talking to Damien, and asks him how his nose is, and Damien says he'd rather not talk about it. Leah starts asking about Emily, and why she would have started a rumor about herself being pregnant. Damien tells her that Emily likes him, and that he upset her by choosing Leah, so she probably figured that she could break them up if she was pregnant. He goes to kiss Leah, when Leah pushes him away and asks how close they were if Emily thinks it was close enough that people would believe they had sex. Damien says that he doesn't have any feelings for Emily, and Leah asks if he had any feelings for her before, when Damien starts stuttering, and Leah takes offense and storms out. Andrew is watching the cheerleading practice, while holding a big bouquet of roses. Jocelyn notices Andrew standing there and asks her coach if she can be excused for a few seconds to deal with Andrew. She walks over to Andrew and asks him what the hell he's doing, when a few students from the choir follow behind him and start serenading Jocelyn and Jocelyn slaps Andrew across the face, saying that she's sick of his stupid games and wants to be left alone, and the choir all shut up. Andrew says that he shouldn't have cheated on her, and says that he'll never do it again, when Jocelyn tells him that if he wants to prove how faithful he is, he'll stop bothering her and he'll back off. Andrew tries offering the roses to her, saying that she can at least keep the roses, seeing as he can't return them, when Jocelyn says that if she gets those roses, they're going straight in the trash. Andrew tries apologising for what happened, when Jocelyn tells him that it would be better if they didn't speak anymore, before going back to her cheerleading practice. Ashley is showing Allyson around the school, when she notices Brittany and introduces the two of them, and says that Brittany's in their English class, when Allyson snaps and says she knows Brittany is in her English class because she isn't blind. Ashley mumbles a sarcastic sorry under her breath, and asks if she wants to continue on her tour. Allyson tells Ashley she's had enough of her patronising her and treating her like a baby and Ashley says she's had enough of Allyson acting like a whiny, bitchy baby, when Brittany steps in and tells Ashley that her insult was a bit uncalled for. Ashley is stunned, and asks Brittany if she's seriously choosing a spoilt brat over one of her best friends. Brittany says she's not choosing anyone, and reiterates that all she said was that Ashley's insult was uncalled for. Ashley shoves all of her information for Allyson into Brittany's chest, and tells her that she can show the brat around. Luke is sitting at a table, stabbing his lunch with a fork, when Anthony approaches and asks if he wants to know what's wrong, when Luke tells him to look at Queen, when the camera shows Queen talking to Toby and clearly flirting. Anthony tells him to get over her, and Luke tells her that she pretty much asked him out the other day, and now she's treating him like he doesn't exist. Anthony suggests that she's probably just using Toby as a rebound guy, when Luke tells him to shut up, and calls him a genius. Anthony asks what he's talking about, when Luke tells him that he'll just find a rebound girl to make her feel like crap. Anthony tries telling Luke that he didn't mean that when Luke starts walking away. Gale is guiding Courtney through the school on her crutches, when she trips over and Gale quickly catches her. Courtney lifts her head up, and realises her face is inches away from Gale's. She pulls herself away and starts blushing, before joking about how close they were and how it looked like they were going to kiss. Gale chuckles a little bit, before gaining a serious composure and asking "Can I?" Courtney asks him what he wants, when Gale finishes "Can I kiss you?" Toby walks into the principal's office, when she irritably mumbles, "Mr Carson, what a surprise to see you here." Toby sarcastically says that he was hoping they could catch up, and that he'd missed their visits, when Ms Harris tells him to shut up and sit down. The principal starts asking him why he punched Damien in the face, and Toby says it was because "he deserved it." Ms Harris says that if he doesn't cut out his violent outbursts, he will be expelled, when Toby says, "You know what, Miss, you're right. And you can kiss my ass because I am done with this school." Ms Harris tells him to sit back down, but Toby walks out of her office, and starts walking out of the school. Amanda walks into the bathroom to fix up her makeup, when she overhears someone crying from one of the stalls. She knocks on the door and asks who's there, then kicks the door open when no one replies, where she sees Emily, holding a scissor blade to her arm, and crying hysterically. Amanda freaks out and asks her what the hell she's doing, and Emily ignores her, when Amanda admits that she spread the rumour about her being pregnant, but says sorry, and that she didn't mean to make her this upset. Emily asks Amanda why she would make up something like that, and Amanda tells her that she overheard people talking about it, which leads Emily to call her a lying bitch, and thank her for ruining her life. Amanda quips back that she's supposed to be grateful she got an apology, and says "I really am sorry. I'm sorry I said anything." Layla is cleaning out her locker, when she finds a really old note from a secret admirer. She opens it up, and reads through it, when Alice appears behind her and asks what she's reading, causing Layla to jump a bit. Layla pauses to think for a moment, before asking Alice if she can read the note and tell her if the writing looks familiar. Alice tries thinking about where she's seen the writing before, when she flashes back to Heath writing down some notes in their chemistry class, and tells Layla that it looks like Heath's writing. Layla smirks, then snatches the piece of paper back from Alice, thanking her for her help, when Alice asks what she did. Layla tells her that she just gave her a great idea. Gianna is sitting at home on the couch, painting her fingernails, when she gets a phone call. She checks the caller ID, and sees that it's Ben, so she ignores it, until he calls again, then messages her telling her that he needs to talk to her urgently. Gianna finally calls him back, and asks him what he wants, when Ben says, while choking through tears, that he really needs to apologise to her because he never realised how horrible of a person he was. Gianna asks Ben why he's crying and asks if he's alright, when Ben tells her that his little sister just came home and told him that she'd been raped. Gianna freezes up a bit, before telling Ben that she'll be over as soon as possible. Katherine, Virginia and Jocelyn are checking into a fancy restaurant, when Jocelyn asks them why Brianna isn't there. Virginia says she didn't know Brianna's number, and didn't think she would want to come, so Jocelyn says that she'll just call Bri and ask if she wants to come with them, when Katherine grabs the phone and tells her not to worry about it. Jocelyn snatches her phone back and asks why she's being rude, and Katherine says that they're celebrating Virginia getting the lead in the school play, and Brianna would just feel awkward, seeing as she doesn't talk to Virginia. Jocelyn looks over at Virginia and asks her if she wants her to invite Brianna, and Virginia says that she doesn't really care. Jocelyn scowls at Katherine before ringing Brianna and asking her if she wants to come. Queen is sleeping over at Clarisse's house, when Clarisse's phone starts ringing, and Clarisse quickly answers it, walking out of her room as she talks. Luke is on the other end of the phone and asks Clarisse if she wants to go do something to pass the time. Clarisse says it sounds great, and asks him to pick her up in twenty minutes, before walking back to where Queen is and telling her to get dressed. Queen asks why she needs to get dressed, and asks who was talking on the phone, and Clarisse tells her that Luke rang and invited them out to the movies. Queen starts asking lots of questions, about why Luke rang Clarisse and not her, then tells Clarisse to ring Luke back and cancel it. Clarisse starts sensing Queen's jealousy and tells her to just let go of her relationship turmoil and go have some fun, and Queen asks her why she thinks hanging out with Luke would be fun. Clarisse says she can either stop complaining about everything, and have some fun, or she can walk home and do whatever she wants. When Queen picks up her bag and says "Fine, have fun on your date." and storms out. Gianna knocks on Ben's door, holding flowers, when Ben opens the door, and his dog runs up to her, barking. Ben tells the dog to shut up, and invites Gianna inside, locking the door behind her. Gianna asks where Ben's sister is, and she starts to look around, when she notices a family photo on the wall, of just Ben, his mom and his dog. Gianna turns to Ben and asks him if he even has a sister, when Ben starts a monologue about how he couldn't stop thinking about her, and how he misses her. Gianna tells Ben that she's leaving, and throws her flowers at Ben, when Ben grabs her wrist with his bloodied one, and then spins her around and covers her mouth, and dragging her over to his couch. Gianna tries kicking and screaming, and she finally gets him to let go of her mouth when she bites his hand and she tells him that if he does anything to her, she's going straight to the cops, when Ben pulls out a knife and tells her that he knows where she lives, and he knows that she wouldn't want to get her family on the wrong end of his knife. Gianna kicks Ben one more time and asks him what happened to him, when Ben grabs her and forcibly kisses her. Trivia *This episode is the first to air after a one month hiatus, caused by the show switching networks. *This is the first episode of Kingsley Heights not to premiere on The Doppelgänger Network and the premiere of Kingsley Heights airing on The Lexian Channel. *This is the first time Brianna Cambridge has not appeared in an episode since her first appearance, however she was mentioned. This is probably because Nina Holt, who portrays her, was very sick during filming. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content